


Magnus and Toki palling around at the funfair

by cloudchaser2000



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudchaser2000/pseuds/cloudchaser2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus and Toki pal around at the funfair, while Magnus tries to keep his homicidal urges under control (set between Dethcamp and Dethdinner).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnus and Toki palling around at the funfair

**[IN MORDHAUS]**  
  
 **[Magnus walks through the halls of Mordhaus, heading to Toki’s room] [Before entering, Magnus looks over his shoulder] [Skwisgaar (fiddling with his guitar) walks by Toki’s door] [Magnus leans his arm on the doorframe and looks expectantly at him]**  
  
  
 **Skwisgaar:**   _[nonchalant]_ Don’ts minds mes. Justs headings to my rooms.  
  
 **Magnus:**   _[smiling smugly]_ Of course you are.  
  
  
 **[Skwisgaar sneers and bolts past him, heading to his room] [Still smiling, Magnus closes his eyes and closes the door slowly, looking back at Toki]**  
  
  
 **Toki:**   _[getting his stuff ready]_ Whos was you withs?  
  
 **Magnus:**   _[waves it off]_ I was just talking to Skwisgaar.  
  
 **Toki:**   _[pauses, dropping his shoulders] [annoyed]_ Oh, whats does he say...?  
  
 **Magnus:**   _[puts his hand up] [light-heartedly]_  Toki, relax, he just stopped by to check up on us.  
  
 **Toki:**  Buts thats why I’s gets mad: he ams always never trustings de peoples I’s makes friends with! Buts you knows somethings...  _[signals for him to come closer and Magnus does so] [high whisper]_  I thinks it ams because he ams jealous, whats you thinks?  
  
 **Magnus:**   _[shakes his head]_ He was _always_ the jealous type-  
  
 **Toki:**  S _h_ h _h_!  
  
 **Magnus:**  Hey, don’t worry about it, your walls are solid stone – I think they’re pretty soundproof, dontcha think?  _[looks around the room] [low voice]_  Can’t say the same for my apartment, though...  
  
 **Toki:**  Mm, goods points.  
  
 **Magnus:**  So, where’re we heading?  
  
 **Toki:**  Hmm... _[perks up]_  I was thinking dat maybe todays we goes to de...  _[trails off]_  To de... _[growls]_  Uruh, whats de names??  
  
 **Magnus:** _[furrows his brows, looking left and right]_  Cinema...? Uh... Restaurant?  _[Toki shakes his head]_  ...Bowling alley-?  
  
 **Toki:**  Funsfairs!  
  
 **Magnus:**  ...Yeah! Great! Great idea – love the funfair – let’s go!  
  
 **Toki:**   _[throws his fists in the air]_ Alrights!  
  
 **Magnus:**   _[puts an arm over Toki’s shoulder]_  Alright, pal!  _[leads him out]_

**********

**[They stand in front of the funfair, looking at the rides]**  
  
  
 **Toki:**   _[claps his hands together]_  We’s here!  
  
 **Magnus:** _[fixated on the kiddie rides and the teddy bear souvenirs]_   _[a group of children run and brush past him]_  Yep, we’re here...! ‘Definitely not too old for this.  
  
 **Toki:**  Ha ha! Yous don’ts gets olds for de funfairs!  _[eyes the rides and the shooting ranges]_  Ooh, which ones you wants to goes on first?!  
  
 **Magnus:**   _[assesses the area and spots a ride] [turns to Toki and back at the ride] [squinting his eyes]_ How about _that_  one?  
  
 **Toki:**   _[looks up at the rollercoaster]_  Okays!  _[runs to it, yanking Magnus with him]_

***********

**[Palling around montage]**  
 **[Riding the rollercoaster (with them laughing at their reaction snapshot)]**  
 **[Toki: “Let’s goes on de bumper cars!”] [They drive into each other on the bumper car ride]**  
  
 **[IN A HAUNTED HOUSE RIDE]**  
 **[Plastic spiders come down from the ceiling and animatronics monsters lurch forward] [Magnus ducks from a ceiling filled with axe pendulums]**  
  
  
 **Magnus:**   _[still ducking]_ Uh, to be honest with you, this isn’t my idea of ‘having fun’.  
  
 **Toki:**   _[teasing, playful]_ Aw come ons!  _[attempts to make him sit straight]_ If you don’ts gets up, I tells de others that you ams a bigs scaredies cats!  
  
 **Magnus: No**!  _[bolts up] Please_ don’t-  _[the lights turn red and a guillotine falls down, missing the front of their cart by inches] [convinced that this place is a death-trap]_  Toki, are you sure this is just a ride...?

**********

**[ON A FERRIS WHEEL] [They reach the highest point]**  
  
  
 **Toki:** Wowee! We’s reallies highs, huh?  
  
 **Magnus:** _[looking down]_ Yeah...we’re really high...aren’t we?  _[to Toki]_  I betcha can’t survive a fall from that height, huh?  
  
 **Toki:**  No ways! No ones woulds survives that!  _[Magnus glances back at Toki, quirking an eyebrow, then shakes his head]_

**********

**[AT THE EXIT]**  
  
  
 **Magnus:** _Alright Toki_ , whaddya say we start heading back now,  _[Toki looks distraught]_  huh?  
  
 **Toki:**  A- alreadlies??  
  
 **Magnus:**  Look...Toki,  _I’m tired_  and I think your friends are gonna be-  
  
 **Toki:**  No, waits! We aments beens on alls de rides yet!  
  
 **Magnus:**  You wanna go on  _all_ the rides? Are you sure?  _[Toki nods fervently]_  ... _All_ -right.  
  
  
 **[Several hours later]**  
  
 **Magnus:**   _[worn out]_ Okay, Toki. I’ve taken you on  _every single ride_  – some even more than once. Now...do you think we should head home now?  
  
 **Toki:**   _[with a big grin]_ Justs one more rides?  
  
 **Magnus:**   _[pause] [holds up his index finger] Just one_.  
  
  
 **[Toki goes over to a target practice range]**  
  
  
 **Range Attendant:**  Step right up! Step right up!  _[Magnus pays and he hands them each three darts]_  Hit three bullseyes and win big!  
  
 **Magnus:**  Good luck, Toki.  
  
 **Toki:**   _[preparing to aim]_  Good lucks, buddys!  
  
 **Magnus:**   _[hits a bullseye]_  Ha!  
  
 **Toki:**   _[also hits a bullseyes]_  Wowee, yous hads practice!  
  
 **Magnus:**  Heh, you can say that...  _[hits another bullseye and Toki also hits his second one] [they both aim at the same time; Magnus misses his] [off-screen: “I wins!”] [he looks over to Toki’s dartboard and sees that he’s gotten all three] [steps back in mild disbelief]_  Aw, man...  _[looks to him]_  you’ve won!  
  
 **Range Attendant:**  Congratulations! Now, pick your prize!  
  
  
 **[Toki puts his index finger to his lips as he contemplates the choice between a giant blue teddy bear and a water gun] [He picks the giant teddy bear]**  
  
  
 **Toki:**   _[carrying the teddy]_  Thanks yous, Magnus, I’s hads a reallies greats day!  
  
 **Magnus:**  Glad to hear it – and hey, the best man won.  
  
 **Toki:**  Do you likes de prize?  
  
 **Magnus:**  Yeah – I personally would’ve picked the water gun, but it don’t matter, it’s your prize-  
  
 **Toki:**  -Actuallies, I wins it for yous.  
  
 **Magnus:**   _[stunned]_  You... You won it for me?  
  
 **Toki:**   _[hands him the bear] [shyly]_  Yups.  
  
 **Magnus:**   _[looks down nervously at the bear]_  Uh...thanks.  
  
 **Toki:**  You're welcomes, buts yous wanteds de guns... You think dey lets me changes it-?  
  
 **Magnus:**  Don’t worry, it’s fine...  _[looks back down at it, raising an eyebrow]_  I wasn’t really expecting this.  _[Toki giggles]_  Come on, let’s get you home.  
  


**********

**[Magnus and Toki walk to the parking lot]**  
  
  
 **Magnus:**   _[still carrying the bear]_ So tell me, Toki, how long have you been in Dethklok for?  
  
 **Toki:**  Don’ts reallies remembers spesifiklelies when I’s joins dem. Sorries.  
  
 **Magnus:**  Nah, it’s okay. So, are you getting along with all of them?  
  
 **Toki:**  I guess.  
  
 **Magnus:**   _Even Skwisgaar_?  
  
 **Toki:**  Wells... _[Magnus looks in anticipation]_ he makes mes reallies mads sometimes – he drives mes crazies when he makes funs of my playings, and how he nevers gives mes anys solos.  
  
 **Magnus:**  You ever thought about, maybe standing up to him?  
  
 **Toki:**  Nopes.  
  
 **Magnus:**  No? Even though he  _constantly_  makes you mad?  
  
 **Toki:**  I gets mads at Skwisgaar, but it don’ts matters.  
  
 **Magnus:**...And why’s that?  
  
 **Toki:**  Because, in de ends, we’s always forgives each other – every times.  
  
 **Magnus:**  You... _forgive_  each other?  
  
 **Toki:**  Yeps, forgives ands forgets... Untils de nexts solos arguements.  
  
 **Magnus:**  Just like that?  
  
 **Toki:**  Yeahs  _[guffaws]_  we’s don’ts stays mads at each others forevers...! That’s sillies!  
  
 **Magnus:**  But…he’s gonna do it again.  
  
 **Toki:**   _[shrugs]_  It aments onlies hims whats starts de arguments. I does it, too. If I stays mads, then whats ams de points? I ams useds to its.  
  
 **Magnus:**   _[shakes his head]_ I still don’t get it.  
  
 **Toki:**   _[hesitantly]_  You promises nots to tells anyones dis...?  
  
 **Magnus:**  I haven’t told any of your other secrets till now. Shoot.  
  
 **Toki:**  My bands ams de closest things whats I haves to a families.  
  
 **Magnus:**  Family...? Your band??  
  
 **Toki:**  -Don’ts tells dem I says that, buts ja.  _[spots the Dethlimo]_  Hey, looks!  
  
 **Magnus:**  It’s here; alright, well, I’ll see you soon – and thanks for the bear.  
  
 **Toki:**  You’re welcomes! Goodbyes -- ooh, waits, I haves somethings to gives to yous...!  _[reaches into his back pocket]_ Heres!  _[hands him a folded piece of paper]_  
  
 **Magnus:**   _[holds the bear under his armpit and takes the paper]_  What’s this?  
  
 **Toki:**  Justs a drawings I makes for yous.  
  
 **Magnus:**   _[unfolds the paper and inspects the drawing]_ You drew this for me? Aw, come here-!  _[hugs Toki]_  
  
 **Toki:**  Glads you likes it  _[gets into the limo]_  sees ya!  
  
 **Magnus:**   _[distracted]_  Bye...!  
  
  
 **[Magnus stares rapt at the crayon drawing of him and Toki, with a title at the top saying “Best pals forever”] [Speechless, he looks up from the drawing and watches the limo leave]**  
  
 **[Cut to Magnus getting into his car]**  
  
  
 **Magnus:**   _[he takes another look at the drawing]_   _[pauses as his expression goes stoic, then bursts out laughing]_  Pffft hahaha!  _[looks at the picture again]_ Hahahah....HAHAHA!  
  
  
 **[Laughing, he throws the gifts out of the window, as he drives off]**


End file.
